Diskussion:Kalle Anka Sverige Wiki
Collaboration inter-wiki on the same subject Hi ! I have great difficulties understanding Swedish so I apologize if someone already talked to you about this collaboration project. I am the fondator of the French wiki on the Disney'' Ducks/Mice'' universe, Picsou Wiki. I want to help in creating links between the multi-languages wikis. Paperpedia, KOMIE Wiki and Duckburg Wiki are part of the project. Basically, if you agree, I will ask Wikia to make this wiki a Swedish translation of the other wikis : at the bottom of each page, when available, there will be links to the same page in other languages. This is just the technical part. Often, users from the other wikis come to help in building templates, participate in polls and so on. So what I need now is your agreement to ask Wikia to make it possible to link the pages with the other languages. See you ;-) Remy13127 (discussion) juli 10, 2014 kl. 14.41 (UTC) By the way, I forgot to post links : *Picsou Wiki *Paperpedia *ΚΟΜΙΞ Wiki *Duckburg Wiki I am still waiting for your answer ;-) Remy13127 (discussion) juli 11, 2014 kl. 16.12 (UTC) Personally, I love the idea and I definately think we should make it reality! I am just waiting to hear the other guys' opinions. Nicke Tupp (diskussion) juli 11, 2014 kl. 18.59 (UTC) Hi Remy13127 I am the founder of this wiki and I have Nicke Tupp as administrator by my side. As Nicke Tupp said, I really like this idea. The other guys' on KASW has also said that they like this idea, so we are with you! Lokahoitas (diskussion) juli 11, 2014 kl. 20.21 (UTC) Good, I tell the admins of all the four wikis and I make sure you integrate the inter-language community. I'll tell you when it's done. See you :-) By the way, don't hesitate to contact some users on the other wikis. Remy13127 (discussion) juli 15, 2014 kl. 16.39 (UTC) Okay, I just asked Wikia to link the wikis, I'm waiting for their answer ;-) Remy13127 (discussion) juli 15, 2014 kl. 16.58 (UTC) Sounds great! Looking forward to it! :) Nicke Tupp (diskussion) juli 16, 2014 kl. 07.17 (UTC) It should be working now :-) I try it on some pages now ;-) Remy13127 (discussion) juli 16, 2014 kl. 09.59 (UTC) Hey, I'm a French bureaucrat of Picsou Wiki ^^ I've discovered this wiki two weeks ago ;) I'm happy to know you join the Co-Operation Project ;) I will help to add interwiki links soon ! See you ! ~Simswiki (Yes my username is ugly) What's new with the cooperation project (inter-language) It is now possible to link an article with its French, Italian, Greek or English counterpart when available. To do that, you just have to add : **fr:Name of the French page* to link an article to a French page **it:Name of the page in Italian* --> Italian page **el:Name of the page in Greek* --> Greek page **en:Name of the page in English* --> English page These codes must be added in source mode and the stars have to be removed. It is possible to link any kind of pages, from categories to galleries to templates, although we don't really care for templates in the community ;-) ... All four wikis agreed to share a same "Categories Box " on the main page with little flags redirecting to other languages on each wikis. You can also add this box, it's up to you. The problem, a minor problem though, is that we have to share the same categories : Characters, Objects, Organisations, Places, Stories. If you decide to adopt this box on the main page ask me I'll do all I can do. That's all I'm thinking of right now :-) See you Remy13127 (discussion) juli 16, 2014 kl. 12.49 (UTC) Brilliant! I'll probably start adding some pages soon. As for the Categories Box, I like it, but I'm still not sure about adopting it. And whatever I think about it, I don't think the others will agree. But let's see what they say. Nicke Tupp (diskussion) juli 16, 2014 kl. 13.10 (UTC) I think we can do it, but it's hard to replace all the pages. Is it something you can help us with? I will ask the other guys before we do anything. Lokahoitas (diskussion) juli 19, 2014 kl. 11.23 (UTC) Does it work to change that pictures and text (that link to the categories)? We also have persons like don rosa and Carl barks so we need a category for them. Lokahoitas (diskussion) juli 19, 2014 kl. 19.58 (UTC) I don't think it is a problem to change a category in the box, as long as it is linked with other wikis (we also have lots of authors & personalities on the French wiki). Since the "interactive tour" isn't yet operational I think I will replace it with the "Personality" category ;-) Paperpedia users already made the change. Remy13127 (discussion) juli 20, 2014 kl. 12.17 (UTC) Great! We have a category like your wiki, årtal or "years" in english (as yours chronologie). Can you change that category also? And I think we need the category Kalle Ankas släktträd or "Donalds family tree" in english instead of the communauté page (use the same picture as we have now in that category). That will make this names under the pictures: 1. Personnages = Karaktärer 2. Objets = Objekt 3. Organisations et clubs = Organisationer 4. Lieux = Platser* 5. Histoires = Serier* 6. Chronologie = Årtal* 7. Personnalité = Personer 8. Family = Släkten*. .*We don't need to change these categories. Lokahoitas (diskussion) juli 20, 2014 kl. 16.01 (UTC) I prepared a proto-category box on my sandbox. Remy13127 (discussion) juli 22, 2014 kl. 15.35 (UTC) I saw that, thanks :) We are eagerly discussing the categories on www.kalleanka.se, where our discussions normally take place, and we'll probably soon start using the Category Box. Nicke Tupp (diskussion) juli 22, 2014 kl. 16.23 (UTC) Good. Great website by the way. Do you know if it's possible to use the pictures from the website on our wikis ? And if we can translate some texts. I guess we should ask them the authorization first... Remy13127 (discussion) juli 23, 2014 kl. 11.14 (UTC) If you mean www.kalleanka.se, you need to ask them first. We asked them for a picture on Arild Midthun (you can see the picture on the page) and they said that we need to ask them for every picture before we use them. I don't know what they say about text, but I think it's the same. So ask them before. Lokahoitas (diskussion) juli 25, 2014 kl. 14.15 (UTC) Okay, thanks for the information. By the way the "category box" looks great on the main page ;-) Remy13127 (discussion) juli 26, 2014 kl. 10.09 (UTC) Great! ;D Lokahoitas (diskussion) juli 26, 2014 kl. 18.03 (UTC) Månadens tema September - Politiker Strålande jobb av NickeTupp! Wahanisse (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 08.11 (UTC) Japp! Ogeboy 22 (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 08.17 (UTC) Oh, btw! Vem är karikatyren på vänster sida? Löfvén? svårt att avgöra tycker jag. Wahanisse (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 13.53 (UTC) Ja, det lär vara det. Del av norske Arild Midthuns specialteckningar inför månadens val. Tack för komplimangerna! Nicke Tupp (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 13.55 (UTC) OBS! rutan Går det att förkorta denna, skriva att plagiat och oseriösa inlägg ej uppskattas och länka till en Regel-sida i stil med NickeTupps anvisningar för Tillägg av sidor? Det är kanske bara jag, men det här med troll som lägger upp snusk osv kanske går att snyggas till lite kortare? Jag vet inte om det finns en officiell regel-sida med allt samlat? (med de regler som nu gäller) Jag medger att jag bara varit här en månad ungefär men inte sett några olämpliga eller felaktiga uppgifter direkt, och absolut inga snuskiga (antar ni menar hentai/furry porrversioner av disney-karaktärer?). Det var en tanke bara. Känns pyttelite otrevligt med OBS! rutan hur lämplig den än är, men en liknande bannerrubrik tycker jag ska finnas, bara att den är lite mer kortfattat och länkar till de officiella reglerna som gäller allting på KASW. Har andra några tankar om denna? Wahanisse (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 09.34 (UTC) Jag tycker också att förstasidan är lite för textbaserad och tråkig när jag ser på andra wikier, och jag jobbar på att få den lite mer intressant (jag har redan börjat, som du kanske ser) :) Det ska nog bli något av den en dag! Nicke Tupp (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 13.56 (UTC) Absolut, det märkte jag direkt. bra jobbat hittills! Det är redan betydligt trevligare och färggladare framsida! Wahanisse (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 14.05 (UTC) Around wikia network nevermind. adblock var det :) kan inte ta bort inlägget men det var onödigt. Wahanisse (diskussion) september 14, 2014 kl. 14.09 (UTC) Veckans karaktär Känns som att veckans karaktär-rutan inte uppdateras varje vecka som den borde. Varför det? Oxfille (diskussion) december 27, 2014 kl. 09.10 (UTC) Jag slutade när "Veckans karaktär" på ka.se tog en paus. Karaktären togs alltid från den forumtråden. Egentligen funderar jag nu på att vi skulle kunna införa ett system för att utse utmärkta artiklar och sedan varje månad ha någon av dem på förstasidan. Nicke Tupp (diskussion) december 28, 2014 kl. 21.55 (UTC) Ungefär som på Wikipedia? Oxfille (diskussion) december 29, 2014 kl. 13.46 (UTC) Jag tycker att det låter som en bra idé! Ogeboy 22 (diskussion) december 29, 2014 kl. 17.19 (UTC) Men är det okej att uppdatera den (byta karaktär), fast att forumtråden inte längre finns? Oxfille (diskussion) januari 8, 2015 kl. 15.30 (UTC) ^ Uppdaterar den nu. Om det blir fel så får ni väl göra min redigering ogjord. Oxfille (diskussion) januari 10, 2015 kl. 16.16 (UTC) Och bara för att göra det lite bättre skulle man väl kunna byta till "Utvald artikel" istället. Så behöver man inte bara ta olika karaktärer. Oxfille (diskussion) januari 11, 2015 kl. 16.43 (UTC) ^ Skulle en administratör kunna ordna det? Oxfille (diskussion) februari 5, 2015 kl. 14.35 (UTC) MonoBook I MonoBook versionen av wikin så finns det en massa oskapade specialsidor, såsom "Aktuella händelser" och "Delatagarportalen". Jag undrar om jag skulle kunna få skapa dessa sidor. Tackar för svar! :) MvH Oxfille (diskussion) maj 7, 2015 kl. 15.04 (UTC)